Jake Long: Successor of Teana Lanstar
by EinhartXJake
Summary: And you thought that Einhart: Dragon o The wind was the end


Sequel!

EInhart:Dragon of the Wind! Welcomes...

Jake Long: Successor of Teana Lanstar!

* * *

Opening Eternal Blaze!:

_Jake and Einhart are back to back looking down then to the sky_

_(The prayers echoing in the distant sky  
are changing into_ miracles.)

Einhart looks to the sky with a determined face.

_(Drops of my tears, )_

_Jake looks down upset_

_(flowing and melting into the night sky's azure,)_

_Gramps in the shop_

_(encountered a warmth )_

_Then a magical book (Jake`s father`s book he used in season finale) opens up and Gramps gasps and so does Fu._

_(that tenderly enveloped them. )_

_Jake stands in a ready pose in the background all that has happen with Einhart, goes quickly,_

_(Your forever honest words,)_

_Einhart stands in ready pose also, in the background all that has happen since she found out she was a dragon went by quickly._

_(as white as the snow,)_

_Then the huntsgirls stand by each other transforming,_

_(rouse me into motion, )_

_Then shows book of darkness with Reinforces face reflected on it with the 4 knights going by with their reflections quickly then shows the Florians and Liezes._

_(me who have been tangled with iron feathers.)_

_Then shows Jake and Einhart transforming into dragons._

_(Whenever you are hurt,)_

_Then shows the florians transforming._

_(you only become more tender and gentle, )_

_Then shows Teana`s grave._

_(and that's why I want to at least protect )_

_Then shows Einhart and Jake transforming and flying next to each other._

_(your smile to the end as my one-and-only wish.)_

_Then it shows Jake practicing with Amita and Kyrie._

_(When these sad memories transcend time and space,  
and become permanently engraved, )_

_Then shows Einhart mock battling Vivio._

_(you, who have accepted them all without hesitation,  
are my goddess (angel) of light. )_

_Then shows Gramps transforming and mock battling the healer of the year (Shamal!)._

_(The flames of eternity set ablaze )_

_Then shows Subaru mock battling Zafira._

_(in my heart on that day )_

_Then shows Reinforce disappearing (like in the anime)_

_(will release the abyssal darkness and open the gate of freedom.)_

_Then shows everyone`s picture going by quickly._

_(Then, with strength, I move towards a limitless future.)_

* * *

Jake, who was balancing with the water buckets looked down, not to see gramps but Einhart, Zafira and another girl.

"E-Einhart!" He then dropped the water buckets once again.

Einhart and the girl got soaked, not Zafira.

Subaru was steaming mad, literally.

"What the hell is your problem!" Subaru smacked Jake like BLAM!

While Jake was trying to get back his conciousnes, Gramps greeted Einhart.

"It`s very nice to see you again Einhart." He bowed.

"It`s nice to see you too" Einhart bowed.

Jake then shot up, making Einhart sweatdrop.

"It`s nice to see you again Ein, so why are you here?"

That`s when Subaru came in.

"Do you remember your cousin, Teana Lanstar?"

"Yeah I know she died in a car accident. Why?"

"Your her successor."

Jake fainted.

Again.

2 hours later.

Jake had a headache of fainting to much

* * *

Yep! Jake`s her successor

* * *

Omake story? How did Teana die?

Teana was out on a date with Vice.

They were riding his motorcycle.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them Vice was driving into a oil truck.

At the hospital she died of losing to much blood.

* * *

Poor Teana. R. I. P.

Yeah so this was the sequel chapter of E:DOW.

F scope out!

Yes I used E scope from Izzy from Total drama island.

Izzy: I`m E - Scope!

F Scope: I`m F scope! get out here!

Izzy: no you!

Me: This could go on for hours...

Eternal blaze english lyrics anime dot lyrics!

Omake, I`m not copying off of SonicAnime!

Plot all me!

Song visuals me!

Awesomest writer, Me and SonicAnime!

Hoped you guys liked it.

If you didn`t don`t comment.

If you did and I need tips post a comment!

If you loved and think there`s nothing wrong then post this story to your favorite story list!

If you love my writing, then post me on your favorite authors list!

F scope, away!

E scope away!

QUIT COPYING ME! (Starts tearing up)

Thanks for reading the last one my story likers, Major Simi, Tiypo, and SonicAnime.

If you read this, Then you`ll get a prize!

NOTHING!

Is that a good prize?

Thanks for reading peeps!


End file.
